


Primis Richtofen x Reader 🍋

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lemon, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Summary: Your attempts at 'flirting' lead to a confession you didn't quite expect from a certain German doctor...
Relationships: Edward Richtofen/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Primis Richtofen x Reader 🍋

It had been a long day of killing zombies and you were understandably tired, sighing to yourself before walking up the steps towards the teleporter. You reloaded your gun before checking what ammunition you had left, noticing that the undead had stopped breaching the windows... For now.

The sounds of gunfire could still be heard on the other side of the courtyard as you figured there were probably a few stragglers hanging around, making the corner of your mouth turn up as you walked in that direction, eager to rejoin the rest of your teammates...

A small horde of zombies headed towards Dempsey as he reloaded, backing up a few steps before aiming carefully.

"Boom! Headshot!" 

Richtofen rolled his eyes from the second level of the room, feeling a headache coming on from the American's constant yelling. He looked through the scope of his sniper rifle, staring towards the catwalk and firing a round directly through a zombie's skull as it tried to cross the open space.

He smirked in satisfaction as it's now lifeless body dropped to the ground, immediately seeing you walk through the door next before glancing at the headless zombie in front of you.

Your [e/c] eyes flicked towards the upper windows, looking in the doctor's general direction before smiling widely.

 _That is one of his favorite spots..._ You thought, recalling seeing him pulling out the long range rifle the last time you were both at the box. You laughed inwardly at the memory, remembering the annoyed look on his face while he glared at the gun.

_Even so, he's pretty good with it..._

Edward felt his heart skip a beat as he took in your beautiful features, your long [h/c] hair blowing gently in the snowy breeze. The frigid atmosphere was clearly having an effect on your face, causing your skin to appear paler than normal while your cheeks remained bright and rosy. Most likely due to your level of activity while fighting the zombies...

He shook his head, snapping himself back into reality while noticing that you were already walking past the power switch and heading this way.

"This ain't cuddle time!" Dempsey shouted, blasting the head off the last zombie as you walked through the doorway. You raised an eyebrow his way, looking at the blonde man curiously for a moment before speaking.

"Sorry if I interrupted something..." You said, giggling at your own joke while watching the man in front of you becoming a bit flustered.

"Trust me, I'm not interested in the freakbags..." Tank mumbled, shooting you a playful glare before a few not so innocent thoughts ran through his mind. The two of you had always had a fairly flirty relationship so he figured he might have a chance, making him feel more confident as he gave your tiny frame a once over.

" _You_ on the other hand..."

"Dempshey!"

The somewhat shrill voice made you both turn towards the stairs, spotting an agitated looking Richtofen glaring your way. You suppressed a grin as you noticed the irritated expression he was wearing, obviously not liking the fact that you and Dempsey had your little jokes with each other here and there.

"Ah, dear Dempshey... Is your memory loss perhaps due to your long exposure to Element 115?" Edward questioned, sounding genuinely curious at first before giving the Marine a more sarcastic look.

"Or are you just von of ze schtupid Dempshey's?

You almost choked as you watched Tank glare back at the man, his brain clearly working overtime while trying to come up with a fitting comeback.

"You... You know what? Fuck you Richtofen!" He spat, stomping away angrily as you finally let out the laugh you'd been holding. 

"Hah ha, oh... That was too good..." You sighed, watching your American friend disappear through the doorway towards the other courtyard before glancing back at the doctor. Surprisingly, he still didn't appear too happy. His emerald eyes were looking right through you, staring into your soul it seemed as he remained silent.

"Um, you okay?" You asked, genuinely concerned while trying to read the strange emotion hiding behind his gaze.

"I do _not_ like ze vay Dempshey looks at you." Richtofen stated, catching you off guard completely as your eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me." He said, taking a step closer to you while refusing to look away. "Und I zhink zhat you are not helping in ze matter..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" You asked, starting to get slightly defensive about the issue.

"It means zhat you are too beautiful for your own good liebe..." Edward explained, sighing dejectedly while knowing pursuing any type of joy in this reality was a fool's errand. He glanced away briefly while going over his mission, eyeing the glowing teleporter not too far away. There were things to be done, events to be set in motion... 

"So... Are you jealous?" You said hopefully, leaning a bit closer while tilting your head up at him.

Richtofen looked back at you in surprise, unable to believe what he was hearing for a moment before frowning.

"[Y/n]... I do not have time for zhese games!" He hissed, turning to walk away before your hand on his sleeve stopped him.

"Wait! I'm sorry..." You said, knowing you had to explain your actions somehow. You weren't normally the type to lead anyone on and you certainly didn't want to upset someone you really cared about...

"I just wanted your attention honestly..." You admitted, taking a deep breath and letting it out while feeling your cheeks burn. "I thought that maybe if you saw someone else flirting with me, you might....... Just forget it..." You mumbled, cursing at your own stupidity before letting him go. You fidgeted with your hands, staring at the ground while wishing you had the ability to just melt right through it.

"Nein." Edward replied, the tone in his voice hard to read as he turned back around. "I cannot just 'forget it' as you say..."

In the next instant you were pushed against the wall, causing you to suck in a tiny breath as the cool metal of the structure sent a chill through your body. A hand under your chin slowly lifted your face up to meet his gaze, the intensity of it shocking you almost as much as the cold.

"Do you have any idea vhat I vant to do to you?" Richtofen said lowly, his bold words tantalizing your imagination as you tried your best to read _him_ for once. He always appeared so calm and collected while at the same time hiding something dark under the surface... Much like a deep, foreboding ocean just before a storm. Whatever lay in the depths of this metaphorical force of nature was a danger in disguise you realized, unable to look away now that it seemed you were caught in it's path...

Without another word he leaned down, claiming your lips with his own as you kissed him back. You reached up and grabbed his vest, tugging him a bit closer as he complied, picking you up easily in response while you wrapped your legs around his waist. The cold radiating from the wall was a stark contrast to the warm body in front of you, making you shiver from both the chill and excitement of the moment. You couldn't help yourself from snuggling closer as you kissed, hearing him groan at the new level of intimacy while clearly enjoying the contact very much. 

A hand winding through your hair pulled you back for a moment, confusing you for a split second as you opened your eyes. You were met with a rather excited looking German, the heated glow in his eyes making something inside of you flutter as you hoped he wasn't going to stop now...

"Ve should go somevhere more secluded perhaps?" He whispered, calming himself down for a minute before setting you back on your feet. You nodded in agreement as the doctor smirked, grabbing your hand before pulling you along behind him.

"Zhis vay..."

You took the teleporter to the main area, quickly slipping through the side gate towards the furnace room as you followed after Richtofen, both of you trying your best to avoid any interruptions.

Once you'd reached Teleporter B you turned, heading towards one of the ransacked offices nearby. It wasn't necessarily romantic by any means, but you didn't care. In this world of kill or be killed it wasn't often you had a chance to indulge in life's pleasures, so you were willing to accept what you could get.

You grinned as you were picked up again, your bottom suddenly landing on the desk in the room as your make out session resumed. The doctor's careful yet strong hands roamed over your legs, applying just the right amount of pressure as he yanked you closer. 

A tiny gasp escaped your lips as you felt what was unmistakably his erection grinding against you, rubbing you through your pants lightly as you moaned. The sounds you were making excited Richtofen immensely as he continued his actions, slipping his tongue inside your mouth while experiencing your wonderful taste.

"Mmmm..."

You placed your delicate fingers against his chest, running your nails down the area lightly before reaching his waist. You stopped at the top of his pants, fiddling with his belt buckle awkwardly as you tried to take it off without looking. Richtofen pulled back, assisting you before meeting your gaze again, the two of you exchanging something wordless as the silence of the facility now seemed almost deafening.

"Are you sure you vant to-"

"Yes."

The doctor smirked, pulling you into a standing position and kissing you once more before spinning you around so that you faced the desk. He wasted no time in undoing your lower garments, slipping them down just enough to give himself access to your wonderful body. Perhaps he would get to see more of you later but since he didn't want you to freeze in this weather, for now this would have to do...

His nimble fingers caressed your more sensitive areas expertly, pressing against your skin in just the right way as he played with your silky underwear. You felt your whole body getting warmer despite being partially exposed, twitching and shivering under his touches as you became increasingly frustrated.

"Edward..." You whined, growing rather impatient as you knew you needed something more. "Please..."

Suddenly something very large was pressed against your backside, making you tremble in anticipation as you felt Richtofen slip his fingers underneath the waistband of your panties. The tiny article of clothing disappeared down your legs as he readjusted himself, leaning forward and sliding his hardness against your lower regions. 

You were so warm and wet, so inviting to all of his senses he realized, taking a moment to bury his face in your [h/c] locks before inhaling your enticing scent. You sucked in an excited breath as his other hand gripped the curve of your hip, holding you still as he eased himself inside of you.

Your heavenly moans and gasps spurred the doctor on as he started moving, building up a steady rhythm as you tried to keep your voice under control.

"You feel sogood liebe..." Richtofen's unique voice purred, turning you on immensely as you imagined the satisfied look that was probably plastered across his handsome face.

Your mouth fell open in a silent scream as he rocked his hips against you roughly, almost daring you to make more noise as he pushed you to your limits. From the way you were reacting he could tell you were close, that thought pushing him nearer to his own release as well as he groaned.

"Ah... Fuck....... Edward, I... I'm..." 

Your whole body shuddered as you came, arching your back and throwing a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from crying out. A second later you collapsed against the table, falling forward in exhaustion while letting the pleasure course through your body. You felt Richtofen thrusting into you erratically before pulling out and making you gasp as you felt a warm substance on your backside.

"[Y-Y/n]..." He panted, catching his breath for a moment before pulling his pants up and turning you around to look at him. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned you up, helping you readjust your own clothing before looking down at you contentedly.

"Zhat vas incredible liebchen..." Edward sighed, running a hand through your hair affectionately while seeming much calmer than before. "Und just so you know..." He whispered, leaning forward and placing his lips right next to your ear before finishing his sentence.

"I vill make time to do _zhat_ vhenever you please."

...

 **A/N: Hnnnnnnnnnggg why is Richtofen so damn sexy?** щ(ಠuಠщ) **And why am I so obsessed with him?! The world (and I) may never know... Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one!**

**Richtofen: "Vhat are you doing on ze laptop liebche-"**  
**Me: "NOTHING."** (⊙◡⊙✿) ***throws the computer out the window***  
**Richtofen:** ō_ō'  
**Takeo:** ●_●  
**Nikolai:** (″･ิu･ิ)っ **"Vodka."**  
**Dempsey: "Ouch! This fuckin' thing just hit me in the head!"**  
***grabs laptop and starts reading this chapter***  
**Me:** ↁ_ↁ   
**Dempsey: *summons a bottle of bleach before pouring it in his eyes***  
**Richtofen: *grabs the laptop and starts reading***  
**"... I'll be taking zhis... For mein research, jah..."**  
┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴  
**Me:** (ノ・u・)ノ ***nosebleeds* "Senpai~..."**


End file.
